la novia de mi hermano
by usagi-safaro
Summary: Amaba a Naruto y se iba a casar con él, él la dejo plantada y ella se casó con su hermano-eres hermosa Sakura- ella se sonrojo al oirlo
1. Chapter 1

me acabo de enterar hace unas horas que esta historia ya fue subida por paulita chan hace ya algun tiempo, pero quiero aclarar que no la copee, si algo es igual es porque al parecer ambas leimos la historia de la cual surge este fic. tambien cabe aclarar que no he pedido permiso puesto que no sabia de que la historia ya ha sido subida antes, asi que he decidido que la historia tomara un rumbo un poco diferente o muy diferente a partir del proximo cap, solo que tardare mas de lo previsto por que ya tenia hasta el quinto capitulo pero tendre que reaserlos. Pido las mas sinceras disculpas a paulita chan por haber hecho otro fic de esa misma historia. Ahora si a leer.

Querida Sakura, decía, Querida Sakura-

-¿Cómo ha podido hacer esto?- dijo el tio de Sakura rompiendo el silencio que invadía esa habitación.

Los presente no contestaron, Sakura sollozaba en un rincón y Sasuke estaba junto a una ventana, ajeno a lo que pasaba en esos momentos. mientras que en la iglesia varios invitados vestidos elegantemente esperaban ansiosos la llegada de de los novios los cuales no llegarían.

Habían empezado las sospechas de que no llegarían, la tía de Sakura estaba comiéndose las uñas, mientras que Hinata la única dama de honor que vestía un vestido hermoso color verde esperaba en la puerta de la iglesia.

-¿Por qué ha hecho esto hasta hoy?- dijo su tío

- no lo se- contesto Sasuke sin su tono de voz indiferente.

Sakura no hacia ningún movimiento , sus ojos verdes que alguna vez brillaron , estaban opacos y no podía ver por las lagrimas que la habían albergado.

Sakura clavo su vista en un pedazo de papel que tenia entre sus manos.

-tengo que avisar a toda la gente que espera en la iglesia- dijo su tio moviéndose de repente.

-Ya me he ocupado yo- interrumpió Sasuke - pensé que seria lo mejor dada la situación.

En ese momento un ruido de un auto se detenía en frente de la casa.

-no estoy preparada aun, no puedo ver a nadie más aun- pensó Sakura.

-Sakura- se oyó un grito

Sakura fue cayendo de repente al suelo pero antes de que lo tocara alguien la sujetó.

-no quiero ni puedo ver a nadie- dijo en un susurro.

-no te preocupes

Sasuke esta delante de ella arrodillado, sujetándola contra su pecho

-es Tsunade tu tía, Sakura- dijo su tio Jiraiya

En ese momento la puerta se abrió completamente y Sakura empezó a temblar, mientras que Sasuke la acomodaba en su pecho para protegerla del aire del salón.

-Sakura- grito su tía- mi hija, mi niña¡

-no, no- susurro contra el pecho de sasuke

No iba a soportarlo, no podía resistir el dolor de nadie, ni siquiera el suyo.

Sasuke pudo notarlo y se puso de pie, llevándola con el, tomándola en brazos para que su rostro que estaba frio quedara en su cuello.

-se ha desvanecido- mintió- su habitación, señora, donde es su habitación.

Tsunade, su tía, su dulce aunque a veces regañona tia, se quebró por completo, dejándose caer en una silla para echarse a llorar. Su tío Jiraiya se acercó a Tsunade mientras Sasuke, salió de la habitación sin esperar que le dijeran a donde llevarla.

En el recibidor habia bastante gente, por lo que Sakura se atemorizo a pesar de que Sasuke trai el rostro oculto de Sakura, ignorándolos a todos subió las escaleras.

-¿Qué habitación?- pregunto Sasuke con voz ruda.

Intento concentrarse en la pregunta pero no consiguió respuesta alguna, y como no sabía donde estaban Sasuke abrió la puerta con el pie y luego otra y otra hasta encontró una habitación que supuso era de la novia por todo lo tirado que estaba. Cuando estuvieron dentro cerro la puerta de golpe.

El silencio reino de nuevo. El mismo silencio que había reinado en el salón después de que Sasuke le dio ese papel.

De pronto se acercó a ella y tiro de su velo sin poner atención a las horquillas que lo sujetaban, lo rasgo y tiro al suelo.

-lo siento- susurro- no puedo

Y se alejo de nuevo con los puños metidos en los bolsillos.

La cabeza le comenzó a doler a Sakura por el jalón de pelo, pero no le importo porque así pudo sentir que aun estaba viva. Resultaba patético que ella estaba ahí sentada con su vestido de novia puesto mientras el supuesto novio huia en otra dirección.

-ayudame- rogo Sakura por quererse quitar ese vestido, con una cara que antes demostraba dolor pero ahora reflejaba odio.

La seda se troso al tirar, pero poco importaba en ese momento, su mayor preocupación era salir de ese vestido, deshacerse de el y de todo lo que la conectara con Naruto.

-¡ayudame por favor!

-no puedo Sakura.

El parecía sorprendido y le miro.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto- has destrozado algo de este día, ¿porque no destrozar algo mas, como este vestido?

Dejándose llevar sakura rompió con violencia el vestido y fueron regándose botones pequeños por todo el cuarto.

-esto es peor que si me hubieran violado- murmuró abrazandose asi misma.

-Sakura, no- contesto el y dio un paso hacia ella, consciente de que no podía borrar dolor alguno se giró en dirección a la puerta.

-voy a-a decirle a alguien que-…

-¡No!- grito ella y el se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta- no- repitió- puedes irte si es lo que quieres, pero no quiero que nadie venga a esta habitación.

No quería que nadie la viera. Absolutamente nadia, ni Hinata ni su tia. Nadie una cosa había sido permitir que sasuke viera como se derrumbaba y otra era que vinieran y la aturdieran mas

En ese momento ni siquiera le importaba que estaba en ropa interior delante de el. De hecho Sasuke se había opuesto a ella desde el momento en que Naruto la había presentado como…

-no.

Sintió algo frío rozar su piel y se fijo en su mano izquierda, un diamante estaba ahí, de un tiron se lo saco del dedo y volvió su vista hacia Sasuke

-toma- le dijo lanzandole el anillo-devuélveselo cuando lo veas yo no le quiero ver mas.

Sakura entro al baño de la habitación y cerro la puerta. Necesitaba una ducha, necesitaba hacer desaparecer esa molestia que sentía.

Se quito la seda blanca y fijo su vista en una liga de encaje azul palido que llevaba en el muslo, una triste sonrisa salio de sus labios al pensar en lo ridícula que se vio con Sasuke.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir y las seco con enojo antes de entrar a bañarse. Giro el grifo y el agua comenzó a caer, mientras ella estaba inmóvil con los ojos cerrados y sin importarle que el agua le calara, tan solo quería borrar rastros de que alguna vez vistió de novia.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, solo escucho que la llamaban, su tía con un tono desesperado y su amiga Hinata con preocupación, además de Sasuke. No sabia ni le importaba saber que estaban hablando, solo quería silencio y así fue, hubo un cómodo silencio.

Ella solo quería asimilar que era una novia plantada. Su mejilla temblo. Que idiota había sido al imaginar que Sasuke le iba a permitir que se casara con su hermano.

Una imagen sonriente apareció ante los ojos de Sakura… era Naruto ¿Cómo pudo hacerl algo asi?

-Sakura- se oyo detrás de la puerta y eso hizo que Sakura diera un pequeño brinco del susto.

El no había escapado como su hermano. El era el hermano mayor, la cabeza de la empresa Uchiha, un hombre dispuesto a soportar cualquier peso sobre su espalda.

-Sakura…

A través del vapor pudo ver la figura de Sasuke al otro lado esperando con una toalla

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso de entrar?- dijo sin contentracion como para no preocuparse pos su desnudes mientras el agua caia por su cuerpo.

El sin embargo no aparto sus ojos de los de ella.

-ven- le dijo extendiéndole la toalla- llvas mucho tiempo ahí.

Sakura rio sin humor y débilmente. No iria a ninguna parte, asi que volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejo que el agua siguiera su rumbo.

-no te va a servir de nada esconderte aquí.

-dejame en paz has conseguido lo que querías

- no puedo hacer eso

Soltó un pedazo de la toalla para cerrar los grifos.

Denuevo reino el silencio

-no me quería- susurro- no me quería después de todo lo que me dijo

Sintió la toalla alrededor y las manos que la sostenian con gentileza para sacarle de ahí.

-te quería Sakura- contesto abrazandola con la toalla- pero también a Ino. No tenia derecho a prometerte nada si seguía queriendo a Ino.

-el primer y único amor de Naruto.

-y la hiciste entrar de nuevo en su vida

-si- suspiro- y no te lo vas a creer pero lo siento mucho.

Ella volteo rápidamente y con mucho coraje su mano fue y se estrello contra la cara de Sasuke. El no hizo nada, ni siquiera la solto, solo se quedo mirándola con sus labios apretados.

Quería golpearlo hasta cansarse, pero no pudo, se quedo ahí rodeada por lsus brazos, y mirándolo con sus ojos verde jade, mientras se preguntaba si en la mirada de este había culpa o satisfacción.

Él le había dicho unas semanas antes que no iba a permitir que se casar con su hermano, desde la primera vez que se se vieron en un pasillo elegante de la casa de Sasuke, el la rechazo- haciendo de eso una guerra hasta que se encontraron con esa mirada

Hasta ese momento ella había sido Sakura Haruno orgullosa, hija de los difuntos Takeshi y Sakuma Haruno, hasta que esos ojos duros la habían mirado.

Habían estrechado su mano durante bastante tiempo, pero los ojos negros habían echo que se helara, ese momento era en el que Sasuke le había hecho saber que no iba a poder formar parte de la familia Uchiha. Y lo logró

Se separó de el y salió hacia la habitación. Gracias a dios no había ningún rastro de su atuendo para la boda, habían limpiado la habitación mientras estaba en el baño. Todo había desaparecido, dejando solo una bata en la cama y unas maletas que había preparado la noche anterior al lado de la puerta.

Se quito la toalla y se puso la bata.

Volteo a mirarlo al mismo tiempo que jalaba el cinturón, el estaba en la puerta del ballo tenso.

-te moje el traje- el se encogió de hombros y se acerco a la comoda.

Ofreciéndole un vaso de licor le dijo- ten

-¿medicinal?- lo acepto

- como quieras llamarlo- contesto- yo también necesito un pco de eso- y se sento junto a ella.- bébetelo todo, te ayudara.

Antes de acrcarse el vaso a los labios sus brazos rozaron con el movimiento.

Sakura fijo su vista en el y empezó a sacar las diferencias entre el y su hermano. Sasuke tenía el pelo oscuro y Naruto era rubio, cosa que no le sorprendió mucho al saber que eran medios hermanos. Naruto era el mas guapo, el tenia una sonrisa que hacia perfecto con su carácter abierto y sin preocupaciones.

-¿Qué paso con lo que había aqui?

-tu amiga y tu tia lo recogieron mientras estabas en el baño encerrada.

-mmm, Hinata no te hecho

-¿y porque tu tia no?

-mi tia no seria capaz.

-No como yo, ¿no?

-No como yo- admitió

-Intento echarme, pero la convencí de que estarías mejor si estaba aquí.

-porque a ti no te importa

-No es del todo cierto – contesto un poco malhumorado- no te lo vas a creer pero desde que Naruto te presento ante mi, supe que no era adecuado de ti. Si es cierto- accedió al recibir una mirada con ironia-me he sentido bien de que recuperar la cordura antes de que fuera tarde, pero no me siento orgulloso de la forma en que lo hice. Tampoco le perdonare por el daño que te a hecho, de hecho nadie tiene derecho de hacerle daño a nadie de ninguna forma. Si te sirve ni a Naruto e Inose sienten bien…

-No gracias no quiero saberlo- le dijo poniéndose de pie.

-bien Sasuke- dejo el vaso y volteo hacia el, seguía estando palida, pero sus labios poco a poco recuperaban calor- te doy las gracias por haberte comportado asi conmigo, ya estoy mucho mejor , asi que te puedes machar.

El se negó y ni siquiera trato de levantarse de la cama, tiro de Sakura para que se sentara de nuevo en la caa junto con el.

-no me voy a marchar aun- le dijo.- voy a hacerte una proposición y no quiero que digas nada hasta que tomes tu decisión, esta te servirá para salvar tu orgullo.

Hizo una pausa y la miro a los ojos.

-¿quieres casarte conmigo?

espero que les haya gustado y pues ya saben el siguiente cap tardara mas de lo previsto por lo que pido paciencia

bye.


	2. Chapter 2

bueno lo prometido es deuda asi que aqui esta el segunda cap de esta historia. por cierto el libro se llama el hermano del novio para quien pregunto pero como ya dije no va hacer igual.

sin mas que decir pues a leer se ha dicho

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, mientras Sakura asimilaba que acababan de decirle.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Estas loco

-no lo estoy, es mejor a que todos te miren con pena ¿no lo crees?-dijo Sasuke mirándola

Ella estaba confundida. Como era posible que el hermano de su antes novio le pidiera eso, no lo asimilaba, además como era que iba a salir y decirle a todo el mundo que se casaba con el hermano de quien la dejo plantada. Casi leyéndole la mente el le contesto…

-podemos decirles que Naruto no se caso contigo porque sabia que tu no estabas completamente enamorada de el y pues sabia que tu sentías algo por mi. Por eso no quiso casarse, eso explicaría varios puntos

-no gracias, puedo estar sola- dijo viendo hacia alguna parte de la habitación

-¿y crees que estando sola nadie se va a preocupar? Tus tíos últimamente tienen mucho trabajo, ¿crees que van a estar tranquilos trabajando mientras tu estés aquí en la casa sola?- dijo antes de soltar un suspiro de cansancio y después continuo- no solo tú te arruinaras la vida, sino también a la gente que te rodea- dijo con un tono el cual convencería a cualquiera.

-¿es mejor arruinártela a ti?-pregunto enojada

-yo te hice esto así que es lo menos que merezco-dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta- asi que… ¿en cuál maleta tienes ropa?-pregunto volteando a verla

Sakura se asomo a ver las maletas que con tanta ilusion había hecho para su luna de miel

-esa azul de alla-dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

Sasuke fue y agarro la maleta y estando de nuevo dentro del cuarto subió la maleta a la cama y la abrió, Sakura se acerco y saco una blusa rosa, un pantalón blanco y se metió al baño.

Diez minutos después, Sakura salió con el pelo recogido en una cola, la blusa ajustaba bien el contorno de su pecho y el pantalón que hacia juego perfecto con las pequeñas zapatillas del mismo color que la blusa, aunque en su cara se podía notar que había llorado demasiado. Al ver su habitación pudo notar que la maleta ya no estaba y Sasuke estaba tumbado sobre la cama.

-ya estoy lista- dijo con voz apagada .

-bien- dijo Sasuke levantándose y volteando hacia ella-déjame todo a mi ¿te parece?- Sakura asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia el piso de abajo donde estaba la gente reunida. Mientras se iban acercando Sakura se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

Llegaron al salón y todo quedo en silencio, Sakura estaba agarrada de la mano de Sasuke y escondida atrás de él, en una esquina se veía a su tía que seguía igual que como la había visto antes, solo que ahora tenía puesta otro tipo de ropa y trataba de mantenerse al margen, en cuanto a Hinata, ella seguía igual con su mirada preocupada.

Cuando su tía Tsunade se dio cuenta que habían entrado al salón corrió a llorar en brazos de Sakura, ella se sentía mal de que su tía estuviera así, no quería llorar de nuevo, no ahora que iba a comenzar una farsa para que ellos fueran felices.

Apretó fuertemente la mano de Sasuke y el comenzó a hablar..

-Señor Jiraiya y Señora Tsunade, quiero pedirles la mano de Sakura-dijo viendo directamente a Jiraiya

Todo quedo en silencio, se veía la sorpresa en la mirada de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?,¿ acaba de suspenderse la boda con tu hermano y te quieres casar con ella?- dijo en un tono alterado que hizo que Sakura se sobre saltara

-Naruto no vino porque sabia que nosotros sentíamos algo el uno por el otro, por eso he decidido no ocultar mas lo que siento por su sobrina señor-dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

-¿es cierto eso Sakura?-pregunto su tía separándose de ella aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sakura estaba por quebrarse pero Sasuke la abrazo fuertemente y eso hizo que por alguna extraña razón le dieran fuerzas de contestar.

-sí, eso es cierto tía-dijo con un tono de voz seguro- cuando Naruto me presento a su hermano sentí algo extrño y…

-pero tu dijiste que te daba miedo Sakura-hablo por primera vez Hinata

-no era miedo, eso lo supe a penas hace poco tiempo- hablo apagándosele la voz.

-señores, quisiera que Sakura se fuera conmigo a mi casa y ambos queremos casarnos cuanto antes, pero quisiera una ceremonia pequeña y tranquila

Hubo de nuevo silencio, todos esperaban la respuesta de los señores.

-Bien, si Sakura le quiere no podemos oponernos- tomo aire Jiraiya para seguir hablando- si quieren casarse y están realmente enamorados, no nos oponemos, tienen todo nuestro apoyo.

-gracias señor-dijo Sasuke desasiendo el abrazo con Sakura

Unos minutos después ya habían abordado el coche de este y se dirigían la gran mansión Uchiha. En todo el camino nadie dijo una sola palabra, Sakura iba hundida en sus pensamientos mientras que Sasuke parecía estar concentrado en el camino.

Después de varios minutos se encontraban dentro de la mansión

-Sakura-llamo para que e hiciera caso-Sigueme-dijo después de que Sakura levantara la cabeza y lo mirara.

Silencio, en esa casa todo era silencio. Llegaron a una puerta después de recorrer algunas y ambos entraron allí.

-Sakura, esta será tu habitación- dijo mientras iba al armario y sacaba una pijama para dársela- toma, póntela y duerme.

-mmm,¿ crees que voy a poder dormir?-dijo con arrogancia

-tienes que para recuperar fuerzas-dijo con una voz en la cual se encontraba toda la razón del mundo.

-¿y para que necesito fuerzas?-dijo aun con arrogancia

- para llevar adelante esta farsa- dijo ya hastiado por la situación.

-no prometo nada-dijo caminando a una puerta la cual suponía era el baño.

-si necesitas algo estaré en la habitación de en frente-dijo saliendo por la misma puerta por la que entro.

De nuevo el silencio reino la casa, era una cosa un tanto terrible por la soledad que se respiraba, hasta podría decirse que podía haber fantasmas.

Sakura termino de ponerse la pijama y fue a acostarse, en cuanto se sintió calida por las sabanas cayo rendida, era obvio después de que llorara otro lado, Sasuke se comunicaba con Naruto.

-pudiste haber dejado a Sakura antes de la boda y lo sabes-dijo enojado

-_pero teme tome la decisión este mismo dia, ¿Cómo lo iba a saber yo?¿como esta?-dijo preocupado_

_-_¿Cómo quieres que este? Se siente muy mal-dijo un poco más calmado- no paraba de llorar

-_en serio lo siento mucho, pero tú me hiciste ver que si en mi corazón aun estaba Ino, no podía casarme con Sakura porque la haría sufrir mas_

_-_si eso te dije tarado, pero no era para que dijeras que no te casabas el dia de tu boda-dijo alterado

-_ tienes razón,-suspiro-fui un imbécil_

_-_no, eres peor que imbécil

-_Si, en todo tienes razón, te dejo, tengo que abordar ya el avión, nos estamos hablando y cuida de Sakura por favor-dijo en tono suplicante._

-hmp, no tienes porque pedírmelo yo la cuidare- dijo con su tono de siempre.

Cuando colgó se dirigió al cuarto donde había dejado a Sakura y al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba dormida, se quedo observándola y se preguntaba ¿la amaba?, no, admitió pesadamente. No la amaba. Amaba su aspecto y cómo lo hacía sentirse. Y él daría la vida con gusto si con eso salvara la de ella. Pero el amor verdadero tenía que ser algo más profundo que todo eso. Tenía que amar lo que era ella, y en esos momentos no sabía en si lo sentia.

Suspiró profundamente y decidió marcharse a su habitación

Al día siguiente Sasuke se encontraba en el comedor pensando si había sido buena idea decir que se querían, pero dejarla significaban problemas para ella aunque daba lo mismo porque a fuera, fuera de esa casa, de esas cuatro paredes se estaban formando problemas.

Casarse con Sakura aun sin amarla, o es lo que el pensaba, sería lo más fácil del mundo para él. Era joven, hermosa y necesitaba de el en esos momentos. Asi que para quitarse esos pensamientos comenzó a hablar por teléfono

En la habitación de Sakura, ella acaba de despertar y se dirigía al baño, estando ahí se dio cuenta de que sus ojos aun estaban hinchados por la lloradera que había tenido el día anterior, además de que le dolía la cabeza, se acordó que Sasuke le había dicho que si necesitaba algo se lo pidiera y en esos momentos necesitaba una aspirina para ese dolor que se cargaba. Se dirigió a la habitación que el día anterior Sasuke le había dicho que era de él, toco pero nadie abrió, así que decidió entrar y no había nadie. Como no conocía la casa cerró la puerta del cuarto y en pijama se fue rumbo a las escaleras y bajo, estando abajo se dio a la tarea de buscar a Sasuke.

Lo bueno fue que escucho que hablaba así que siguió su voz y lo encontró en la cocina, el acababa de colgar.

-¿así que ya has despertado?- dijo sonriéndole

- ¿no me ves despierta?- dijo bruscamente y Sasuke solo sonrio mas

- ¿quieres una aspirina cierto?

-genial como adivino-pensó Sakura-si por eso te buscaba

-bien, pues toma-dijo extendiéndole una pastilla y un vaso de agua- también hay jugo de naranja y pan tostado para que almuerces, debes tener hambre.

- gracias- dijo tomando la pastilla y tomándosela de golpe, después agarro el jugo y empezó a tomárselo

- ayer hable con Naruto

Cuando dijo ese nombre Sakura casi se ahoga

-¿y a mi que?- dijo tosiendo

Sasuke sonrió aun mas- le dije lo que habíamos hecho y dijo que te cuidara

-sigo insistiendo ¿a mi que? Puedo cuidarme sola-dijo mordiendo una pan

-también hable con el abogado que nos va a casar- dijo esta vez serio

Sakura se puso nerviosa- oh que bien-dijo tartamudeando-y ¿Qué te dijo?

-nos casamos pasado mañana, solo estarán tu tio, tu tia y tu amiga, nos casaremos a las once asi que hablale a tu amiga que te compre un vestido lindo para la ceremonia no podemos salir de la casa ¿entendido?-dijo levantándose

-p-pero yo aun no puedo, no me siento con animos para hacer mas real esta farsa-dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

-pues lo siento mucho Sakura-dijo volteando a verla- pero no hay más tiempo. Terminando la ceremonia nos vamos de viaje ¿entendido?- dijo con voz amenazante

-Naruto no actuaba asi, el era más amable, su tacto para ordenarte algo era mas amable-pensaba mientras veía a Sasuke atentamente

- no soy Naruto, Sakura. Yo no tengo ese tacto para hablar con las personas-dijo alejándose por la puerta

Sakura se sobre salto al oir eso, como era posible que supiera lo que pensaba

Acabando su pan y por supuesto su jugo se dirigió al su ahora cuarto, estando dentro llamo ha Hinata mientras se acercaba a un espejo y veía sus ojos hinchados.

-Hola ¿Sakura?¿como estas?¿como te sientes?-dijo con voz preocupada

-Hola, si soy yo, estoy bien y me siento bien-después rio por las preguntas de su amiga

-¿Cómo te va en la casa de Sasuke-san?

-bien, se preocupa por mi-quedo pensando un instante-me cuida bien jeje

-que bien

Hubo un silencio.

-Hinata ¿me harias un favor?

-Si claro el que quieres

-¿me podrías comprar un vestido para casarme?

-Claro, pero ¿porque no me acompañas?

-porque no tengo tiempo-dijo tratando de sonar convincente

-¿Cómo que no tienes tiempo? Si para tu próxima boda han de faltar meses

-No Hinata me caso pasado mañana

-¿Qué, porque tan pronto ?-pregunto exaltada

-Asi lo hemos decidido, además Sasuke tiene que viajar y no quiere dejarme sola-dijo Sakura del otro lado del teléfono con una sonrisa falsa

Hinata suspiro- si es asi entonces hoy mismo te busco un vestido y mañana te lo llevo ¿te parece?

-si claro, mañana te espero.

-bien entonces nos vemos, hasta mañana y Sakura cuidate

-hasta mañana-dijo Sakura colgando el teléfono.

-¿todo listo?

-ah-Sakura se sobre salto y volteo hacia la puerta-s-si

-bien- hubo un momentáneo silencio, en el que Sakura veía el suelo como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo y Sasuke mantena su mirada fija sobre ella.

-voy a salir, no te encierres hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer en la casa, nos vemos-dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Y asi de nuevo Sakura se quedo sola, era una casa enorme y estar sola completamente no le agradaba en lo mas minimo.

Se llego el gran dia, la otra boda de Sakura, sus tios y su amiga Hinata estaban el la casa Uchiha esperando a que Sakura y Sasuke bajaran , todo estaba listo y el juez ya había llegado.

-Sakura, deja de llorar-dijo Sasuke tomandole la mano-tus ojos se van a volver a hinchar y tus tios se van a preocupar.

-ya lo se, pero hace dos días me iba a casar con tu hermano y ahora estoy a punto de casarme contigo-dijo sollozando

-eso debe quedar en el olvido y lo sabes-dijo con voz alta-o ¿es que acaso no quieres olvidar a mi hermano?

Sakura no pronuncio palabra

-Sakura veme-dijo Sasuke agarrándola por el mentón y haciendo que volteara hacia el- dime Sakura ¿quieres olvidar a mi hermano?

-s-si- dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-entonces trata Sakura, trata, si vas a estar pensando en el todo el tiempo no creo que lo olvides-dijo muy convincente- además…-dijo recogiendo un mechon de pelo de Sakura- me tienes a mi para apoyarte-le dijo dulcemente acercando se al rostro de Sakura y dando un tierno rozon a sus labios, Sasuke se acerco aun mas para acariciar la mejilla de Sakura cuando..

-disculpen- dijo una voz desde la puerta, ambos voltearon a donde se dirigía esa voz, Sasuke fijo su vista molesto mientras Sakura estaba sin una lagrima pero con unas mejillas muy coloradas.

no crean que aqui empieza la historia romantica de Sasuke y Sakura, aun falta jajaja ahora sin mas me despido.

gracias por sus reviews y pues dejen muchos mas

proxima actualizacion: proxima semana tambien el miercoles

bye


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke salió por la puerta y la cerro tras de si.

-jajaja, hay Sakura estas todo colorada jajaja- dijo Hinata tomandose el estomago de tanta risa- además tu próximo marido casi me mata con la mirada jajaja

-nnno es cierto, te lo a figuras Hinata- dijo yendo al espejo para simular acomodarse el peinado.

-si claro jajaja, bueno tus tios están preocupados, piensan que no te quieres casar- dijo dando vuelta por la habitación y mirandola-bueno pero es obvio que no te quieres casar-dijo segura

-¿Qué dices? Claro que me quiero casar

-dime lo de frente y tratare de creerte-dijo Hinata muy segura

Hubo un poco de silencio

-Sakura, yo te conozco y se que no deseas casarte se nota en tu mirada- dijo detrás de Sakura

-como puedes pensar eso, yo si quiero casarme y ya te lo he dicho-dijo tratando de sonar segura pero sin voltear

-ya te dije, dimelo de frente y tratare de creerte- suspiro- bien veo que no me vas a decir la verdad, a pesar de ser tu mejor amiga, pero esta bien nos vemos abajo si es que en verdad te quieres casar- dijo volteándose y empezando a caminar hacia la salida

- espera Hinata- dijo volteando a ver a su amiga- yo si me quiero casar con Sasuke, pero…

- no estas segura, esto debiste comentárselo a Sasuke de seguro te hubiera escuchado y te hubiera dado tiempo, por que de hecho fue muy rápido todo esto y nadie lo ha asimilado-dijo yendo a su amiga a abrazarla- y además sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿no?

-si, gracias , muchas gracias Hinata- dijo correspondiendole el abrazo y derramando una lagrima- de hecho- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y limpiándose la lagrima- yo quiero a Naruto, pero.. tengo que olvidarlo completamente y Sasuke me ha dado animos a pesar de que al parecer le cai mal-dijo sonriendo- y siendo sincera contigo, el tiene una forma de ser rara pero me esta apoyando y no me a dejado caer a pesar de que solo he convivido con el dos dias.

-eso es bueno- dijo Hinata tomandole la mano- eso demuestra que le importas mas de lo que pensamos- dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera- y creo firmemente que te podras enamorarte de el mucho mas de lo que has estado de Naruto

-gracias, pero ya es hora de irme a casar

-si vamos-dijo levantándose- es hora de tu mejor dia

-tienes razón, aunque …-Hinata la miro- no nada olvidalo estoy nerviosa-dijo sonriendo

Ambas salieron de la habitación y al parecer Hinata estaba completamente segura que Sakura se iba a enamorar de Sasuke.

En la sala principal estaban Jiraiya y Tsunade platicando con el juez mientras Sasuke estaba en una esquina hablando por teléfono y con una copa de vino en la mano. Hinata bajo primero y aviso que Sakura ya venia, asi que todos ocuparon su lugar mientras Sasuke esperaba bajo la escalera a Sakura aun con el teléfono en mano.

Sakura bajo y sus tios se quedaron impresionados del vestido que ella traia puesto era mas hermoso que hasta el de la boda de Naruto aunque mucho mas sencillo claro.(para ver vestido aki esta la pagina http:/www . /artículos /vestidos-de-novia -cortos-2010/fotos/2350#titulo )

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y tomo la mano de Sakura y se acerco a su oído.

-estas muy hermosa, creo que ya te lo había dicho, oh por cierto Na… nada- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿ qué me querías decir?- pregunto fingiendo una sonrisa

-nada, olvidalo

Se acercaron ante el juez y la pequeña ceremonia comenzó.

Al termino de la ceremonia Sakura se fue a cambiar y luego se fue a despedir de sus tios y de su amiga, mientras Sasuke arreglaba los últimos asuntos para poder irse tranquilamente.

-¿estaras bien hija?-dijo su tio

-claro, se que el me cuidara- dijo volteando a ver a un Sasuke con el ceño fruncido al parecer hablando de nuevo por teléfono.

-bien pues amiga yo me tengo que ir nos vemos, y espero que te valla bien-dijo abrazandola- te cuidas y me hablas

- si esta bien-dijo con una sonrisa

-nos vemos señores, por cierto Sakura. Me cuentas como te trata-dijo Hinata guiñándole un ojo

-hasta luego que te valla bien- respondieron los tios de Sakura con una sonrisa

Sakura siguió con la mirad a Hinata y se dio cuenta de que Hinata le hizo una seña a Sasuke y ambos salieron al patio, uno después del otro.

-Sakura, sakura

-eh ¿que pasa?- dijo volteando rápidamente hacia sus tios

-tambien nos vamos ya nos despides de Sasuke por que ha de estar ocupado y te cuidas mucho- dijo su tia abrazandola

-hija- se acerco su tio para abrazarla- si te pasa algo hablanos de inmediato ¿entendido?

-si, esta bien

-bueno nos vemos- dijeron saliendo de la gran casona.

-hasta luego- dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras ellos subían al coche

Sakura se quedo observando como sus tios salian y en eso Sasuke llegó a la puerta y parecía muy molesto

-eh, Sasuke ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto con curiosidad-¿A dónde fuiste?

Sasuke volteo a verla con molestia en su cara- fui a hablar por teléfono mas a gusto. ¿lista?

-Si

-bien voy por unos papeles y nos vamos-dijo pasando de lado pero Sakura lo detuvo

-Si vamos a estar juntos debes contarme las cosas para poder confiar en ti- dijo volteando a verlo con determinación a la cara.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto exaltado- me esta cuestionado demasiado Sakura Además no tienes porque reclamarme, solo fui a hablar por telefono - dijo aun mas enojado y viéndola a los ojos

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y comenzó a sollozar, Sasuke la miraba incrédulo

-Sakura, disculpa es que yo..

-no, tienes razón no soy nadie para cuestionarte

-Sakura- dijo viéndola con ternura

El sabia que en esos momentos que ella estaba sentimental pero estaba molesto, ella vio como andaba y aun asi le pregunto eso, sabia que por ser ahora su esposa tenia el derecho de saber cosas, pero hay algunas que deben guardarse

-Sakura, perdona- dijo abrazandola- yo estaba molesto y quería descargar mi furia, pero no debía hacerlo contigo, disculpa y lo que te dije antes fue por lo mismo-dijo acariciándole el pelo mientras ella escondia su cara en el.

- bien, vamos sube al auto vuelvo rápido-dijo desasiendo el abrazo y entrando a la casa- y no llores por algo tan insignificante ¿si?

- si- asintió Sakura- y disculpa

Sakura se fue al auto y Sasuke entro al despacho, busco uno papeles y salió para entrar al auto. Estando ambos dentro Sasuke dio la orden de ir al aeropuerto y el coche empezó andar.

-¿Sasuke?-dijo Sakura viéndolo

Sasuke estaba leyendo unos papeles-¿Qué pasa?

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a Londres

-Ah ¿y a que vamos?

-Vamos a nuestra luna de miel- dijo sonriendo y viéndola

-¿como?-pregunto exaltada

-vamos porque tengo que atender unos asuntos- dijo viendo de nuevo los papeles-aunque también es tu regalo de bodas

Hubo silencio de nuevo, Sakura no sabia lo que sentía, se sentía confundida y atraída, atraída por la duda de saber que es lo que piensa, saber que es lo que lo lleva a hacer eso por ella ¿tal vez seria culpa? O que mas podría ser.

Al irlo conociendo aunque fuera un poco descubrio a una persona genial y ella vive el presente, porque el pasado es historia y el futuro aun no llega, pero a pesar de todo, se consuela de estar a su lado, porque para ella a partir del momento que la ayudo es un amigo, con el que sabe que siempre podrá contar. El es diferente a su hermano el es frio, mas autentico, y sobre todo es mas atento que su hermano, aunque aun asi el no era Naruto, pero ella se sentía de forma diferente cuando Sasuke estaba a su lado y…

-Sakura, Sakura…

Era un hombre al que una mujer podría querer muy fácil, lastima que ella…

-Sakura- insistió Sasuke con voz fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto viéndolo asustada

-ya llegamos al aeropuerto, vamos

-si

Sakura salió del coche y empezaron a anunciar su vuelo, Sasuke iba delante de ella, mientras ella aun seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Ambos abordaron el avión y este empezó a despegar. Cuando el avión ya estaba en el aire Sakura se asomo por la ventana, asi que agarro muy fuerte el brazo de Sasuke y lo jalo hacia ella, Sasuke se solto riendo y la veía de forma muy divertida.

-no te rias, me da miedo-dijo Sakura viéndolo molesta

-disculpa, ¿me puedes a aflojar el agarre?- pregunto aun con una sonrisa

-ah yo- voltio a ver su brazo- disculpa-lo solto apenada

-gracias ¿en serio tienes miedo?-pregunto viéndola

-si, nunca había volado

-eso lo demuestra todo, mira recárgate en el asiento y piensa en otra cosa-dijo sonriente

-pero en ¿que puedo pensar?

-en todo menos en Naruto- dijo volteando su vista a los papeles

-tenias que recordármelo, gracias- dijo molesta

-de nada

-eres malo

-lo se

-idiota

-pero guapo

-no te creas tan guapo, ni que babearan por ti

-¿a no?

Y en ese momento paso la sobrecargo y se le quedo viendo a Sasuke

-callate-dijo Sakura molesta, sabia que había perdido esa batalla

Sakura se recargo en el asiento como Sasuke le había dicho

-¿sabes?-dijo Sakura haciendo bajar el asiento de Sasuke

-¿que?- dijo Sasuke metiendo los papeles

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke de manera peligrosa

-Me gustaría volver a probar esos labios- dijo con una sonrisa sensual

-¿Asi?- pregunto Sasuke siguiéndole el juego

-solo que… es una lastima que no te quiera- dijo alejandose de el y volteando su cara a la ventanilla.

Sasuke se quedo mirándola y le tocaba a el jugar.

-Sakura- dijo en un tono malvado- dijo Naruto que te quería mucho

-¿Qué?- volteo Sakura inmediatamente hacia Sasuke y tomando un brazo suyo

Sasuke aprovecho la oportunidad y la beso de nuevo

-me mentiste- dijo molesta mientras lo retiraba- y de una maneramuy fea

-hmp, pero si tu querías probar mis labios ¿no?-dijo volviendo a sacar sus documentos.

Sakura ya no dijo nada mas, cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormida.

El vuelo apenas había comenzado y seria un vuelo de horas. Sasuke tenía planeado que al llegar irían directo al hotel bajarían a comer y después el se retiraría a la empresa y comenzaría a trabajar, pero esos planes no iban a ser como los había planeado, Sasuke no tenia ninguna intención de que sakura saliera con el, no era que la fuera a dejar todo lo que durara el viaje en hotel, sino que una de las tantas llamadas que recibió ese dia fue de una amiga suya que en cuanto se entero que se iba a casar le dijo que llegando tendrían que ir el y su esposa a cenar con ella y sus hermanos.

El no podía decir que no, porque si decía no era un hecho de que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que presentara a su "esposa", y por si fuera poco se le había olvidado comentarle a Sakura que tendrían una cena al llegar.

El vuelo aun iba a la mitad y Sasuke seguía revisando documentos mientras que Sakura solo se acurrucaba en su asiento por el frio que se albergaba en el avión.

Después de unos minutos Sasuke termino al fin de ver esos documentos, los guardo y se acomodo volteando hacia Sakura, ella se estaba abrazando a si misma y como Sasuke tenia el saco puesto se lo quito y se lo puso a Sakura, ella al sentir calor se despertó y vio como Sasuke la miraba y por consecuencia ella se sonrojo, aunque por la oscuridad no se podía ver que estaba roja

-gracias- dijo Sakura.

-Para eso estoy- dijo acomodándose bien y cerrando sus ojos, al parecer quería dormir

Sakura se quedo observándolo y se puso a pensar, en lo mucho que estaba haciendo por ella, porque a pesar de que no le cai muy bien era una persona muy agradable si lo conocias a fondo, cuando el le extendió una mano, y ella la tomo, sabia que era porque se sentía obligado, pero con unos días que habían pasado se había dado cuenta que Sasuke era una persona de la cual se podía aprender demasiado, y era demasiado interesante todo lo que el rodeaba.

-Sakura- se oyó que Sasuke le hablaba.- deja de comerme con la mirada- dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Qué?¿como? yo, yo no, ¿Cómo supiste?

-senti tu mirada, ¿Quién mas me podría ver?

-no se, tal vez la muchacha que te trajo la copa de vino-dijo viéndolo

-hmp, no lo creo-dijo volteándose al otro lado- duérmete-dijo dando una orden

-y si no quiero-dijo retándolo

Sasuke volvió a su posicion anterior y se acerco a ella, Sakura se alejo un poco y podía ver el rostro de Sasuke por la luz de la luna

-Dejame dormir- dijo con su voz ronca y cerca del oído de Sakura- no he dormido en dos días ¿puedes?

-c-claro-dijo Sakura

-Gracias- dijo Sasuke acomodándose en el hombro de Sakura. Ella al igual que él se quedo dormida

El sol se reflejo en sus ojos, y la sobrecargo estaba avisando que acaban de llegar. Sasuke levanto su asiento y Sakura lo imito, ambos esperaban a que bajaran los demás pasajeros.

Al salir del aeropuerto un coche los esperaba, ambos subieron a él y este solo siguió un camino.

-oye-dijo Sasuke tratando de llamar la atención

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sakura viendo el paisaje

-tenemos una cena hoy a las ocho.-dijo sacando su celular y empezando a marcar algún numero

-¿que?, ¿pero con quien?

-unos amigos-dijo llevándose el celular a la oreja

-Sas- no termino porque Sasuke comenzó a hablar por teléfono, Sakura solo oía lo que decía.

-_Si dobe, ya estoy en Londres_

_Se oian murmullos del otro lado de la linea_

_-esta bien, esta aquí a mi lado-dijo volteando a verla._

_-no se, le ¿pregunto?_

Sasuke dejo a un lado el teléfono y volteo hacia Sakura

-¿te gusta el paisaje?

-em si-dijo con cara de confusión.

-_dijo que si, ¿algo mas dobe?_

_-¿no quieres mejor hablar con ella_?

Sakura lo seguía viendo confundida ¿con quien hablaba? y ¿porque hablaban de ella? Se preguntaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que al único que le decía dobe era a _NARUTO_

-_yo no te dije que la dejaras plantada- dijo enojado _

Sakura lo miro contrariada, ahora si estaba segura que quien hablaba era Naruto.

_-¿te doy una lista de cómo esta? Bien , ella se ve feliz a pesar de ti, se ve radiante de felicidad-dijo sarcásticamente- trae un jeans azul pegado, y una blusa rosa con un corte uve ¿algo mas?_

Sakura estaba atónita, solo lo miraba, por una parte se sentía enojada porque Naruto tenía el descaro de preguntar cómo se sentía, y además ¿Por qué Sasuke le daba informes?. Eso fue el colmo, Sakura le quito el celular a Sasuke y este volteo a verla, asombrado.

-Sakura ¿Qué te..?

_-escuchame bien Naruto, no vuelvas a preguntar por mi, si alguna vez me quisiste dejame en paz y a la próxima ¿Qué te parece si me hablas a mi? Eh. Hasta luego._

Sakura había colgado, Sasuke seguía sorprendido por la actitud de Sakura y…

-podrias hacerme un favor- se oía enojada , Sasuke solo asintió

-cuando hables con Naruto no le hables de mí, no me gusta que den información personal.., y tampoco sobre lo que llevo o no puesto.

-el.

-callate- dijo interrumpiéndolo

Momentos de silencio después de esa contestación. Y al otro lado del mundo se encontraba un rubio con el teléfono en la mano y con la boca abierta.

-Naruto-decia una rubia- Hey Naruto hazme caso

-eh-dijo este colgando el teléfono

-¿Qué te ha dicho Sasuke?¿como esta Sakura?-dijo preocupada

-e-el me dijo que ella estaba bien pero…

-¿pero que?

-Sakura le quito el celular y me dijo que la dejara en paz-dijo triste

-¿amor? ¿Estas bien?

-Si, es solo que… me da cosa que mi hermano se haya casado con Sakura

-Naruto-dijo la rubia haciendo que el le pusiera atención- ¿quieres darme a entender que aun sientes algo por ella?-dijo enojándose

-¿Qué ? no yo… no lo se- dijo moviendo la cabeza

-¿estas hablando en serio?-dijo gritándole

-¡ya te dije que no lo se!

-si no sabias lo que sentías por mi en realidad-dijo yendo hacia una puerta- te hubieras casado con Sakura y ella no estaría con tu hermano y deberías haber sabido que no había vuelta atras- dijo cerrando con un puertazo

Naruto solo se quedo mirando la puerta, el en realidad estaba confundido y solo por eso vivía sin emoción en esos días que habían pasado.

Lo que no sabia era que su calvario a penas comenzaba, ya que podría quedarse sin Ino y por supuesto ya no estaría con Sakura nunca mas ni aunque ella lo perdonara, porque el sabia en el fondo que por mas que Sakura tratara de perdonarlo, nunca sanaria la herida que dejo en ella.

lo siento, tarde mas de lo debido en actualizar, pero fue muy dificil continuar por tanta tarea ademas de los pocos reviews que me dejan ..snif snif. jejeje pero sin mas pues ya leyeron el cap, en realidad el capitulo no me gusto mucho porque pues me fue muy dificil hacerlo como lo queria por problemas jeje pero aki esta listo

ahora si no digo cuando sera la proxima actualizacion porque no se para cuando la tenga jeje

dejen sus muchos y hermosos reviews y sin mas me despido espero que les haya gustado


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto en Londres Sasuke y Sakura ya habían llegado a su hotel, el nombre de este era "Hotel Londres Estrella", era un hotel hermoso de cinco estrellas. Sakura miraba alrededor de ella mientras Sasuke hablaba con la recepcionista. Para ella el hotel era lo mas hermoso que podría imaginar.

Sasuke se acercó a sakura y le indico que lo siguiera, un empleado llevaba las maletas de ambos y subieron por el elevador al piso cinco, el empleado abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, el entro después, dejo las maletas y se fue. Sasuke fue directo a su cantina personal para tomar un trago y Sakura se quedo parada observando la habitación. Era una habitacion muy amplia, mas bien parecía un departamento por lo grande que estaba, fue observando el lugar, había una pequeña sala pintada de un color salmon hermoso, una televisión delgada en medio de la sala y a un lado estaba la cantinerita, en una puerta de al lado estaba el baño, tenia una tina en un lado y una regadera de otro, este era de color azul, siguió hacia otra puerta donde estaba una recamara, la cama era una matrimonial, había un tocador de caoba a un costado y un guardarropa enorme, era lo mas hermoso.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Sasuke acercándose.

-si, es muy hermoso. Solo que tengo una duda-hablo volteando hacia Sasuke

-¿cual?-dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja

-solo tiene una recamara ¿entonces eso quiere decir que tu y yo vamos a dormir…juntos?- dijo con esperanza de que Sasuke dijera que no

-pues si- hablo yéndose hacia la puerta

-pero es que…

-No iba a pedir una habitación doble si vengo solamente con mi esposa ¿o si?- le interrumpió

-claro.. tienes razón- agacho la cabeza- disculpa

-no hay problema, vamos tenemos que irte a comprar ropa

-¿para que?

-recuerda que tenemos una cena hoy y ya son las cinco de la tarde.

-oh si la cena a la cual no me preguntaste si quería ir- hablo calmada

-tampoco quería asistir a la cena, pero ni modo, vamos-dijo dejándola pasar primero

-¿y a donde vamos?

-a la tienda ciudad de Paris, hay venden vestidos muy hermosos

-¿y como sabes que hay venden vestidos muy hermosos?-salio con la duda

-porque Kar… nada solo lo se-hablo mientras pedia un taxi

-¿seguro?

-hmp

Ambos subieron al taxi y se dirigieron a la tienda en silencio. Mientras en otra parte del mundo un rubio estaba muy tomado

-no entiendo porque tomaste- hablaba una rubia con voz calmada

-traeme otra copa..hip… por favor

-ya no mas Naruto

-¡¿Por qué no?-grito el rubio

-¡porque lo digo yo Naruto!- dijo la rubia enojada mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo metia a la regadera con agua fría

-¡Este vestido es hermoso!- decía una joven pelirosa viendo uno de color amarillo con un moñito negro que lo adornaba.

-mmm, si te gusta llévatelo

-pero- dijo viendo el precio- es muy caro ¿no crees?

-hmp, llévatelo – el pelinegro se fue de con Sakura

-bueno si es asi entonces si-pensó muy alegre

Se dieron las siete de la tarde y Sasuke salía cargado hacia un coche que había rentado cerca de la tienda en donde estaba, mientras Sakura salía detrás muy contenta por todo lo que había comprado y se subia en el copiloto.

-te has volado Sakura- comentaba Sasuke sin dejar de ver la calle

-pero tu me has dicho….- eso me gusta-interrumpio Sasuke

-¡¿como?

-me gustan las mujeres que compran demasiado, asi no tienes tiempo de engañar a nosotros los hombres ¿no crees?- volteo con su sonrisa Sakura solo atino a sonreir.

Llegaron al hotel y los empleados le ayudaron a Sasuke a subir las bolsas de ropa, estando en la habitación Sakura se tiro en el sofá al llegar

-son las 7:30 metete a bañar rápido se nos va a hacer tarde- dijo mientras se dirigía a servirse otra copa de vino

-ya voy me regañes- se quejaba Sakura- y deja de tomar que vas a terminar borracho

-no te preocupes por mi, se controlarme

Sakura solo miro como se tomaba la copa de un tiro y salió rumbo a la habitación a bañarse.

Sakura sentía como le corria el agua por el cuerpo y se sentía realmente bien, ya era necesario darse un baño para relajarse. Mientras Sasuke tomaba otra copa de vino, Sakura se tardaba demasiado y el decidió ir a dormir un rato a la habitación. Sakura estaba saliendo del baño cuando vio un bulto sobre la cama, era Sasuke que estaba dormido, se veía tan comodo que Sakura se acerco a verlo de cerca

Era realmente un hombre atractivo, y dormido parecía un hombre sin preocupaciones, hacía sentir una paz inmensa viéndolo asi. Sakura oyo es celular de sasuke sonar y se alejo de el para ir a la sala a contestar o de perdido ver quién era. Se apresuro para que el teléfono no despertara a Sasuke que casi tropieza con un mueble.

El teléfono dejo de sonar antes de que Sakura llegara se fijo en la pantalla y decía "karin", no le tomo importancia y cuando iba a regresar al cuarto volvió a sonar, era la misma persona, asi que decidió contestar

-bueno

-¿Quién habla?

-Sakura

-¿esta sasuke-kun?

-¿Quién le habla?

-me llamo Karin pasame a sasuke- casi ordeno

-disculpa pero él no puede contestar-hablo mientras se paraba enfrente del cuarto y veía a Sasuke plácidamente dormido

-bien pues has me el favor de decirle que lo estamos esperando a el y a su esposa adiós- dijo enojada cortando la llamada

-¡¿como? Me ha colgado…estúpida- dejo el celular enojada y se fue hacia el tocador a peinarse.

-espera Sakura… -se dijo ¿lo estamos esperando a él y a su esposa?, no puede ser-pensó volteando a ver el reloj 8:15

-¡SASUKE!-le grito aventándole un peine

-¡¿Qué pasa?- Se levanto asustado y viéndola

-¡ya se nos hizo tarde!

-¿tarde?¿para que?-dijo con cara de duda

- ¡la cena con tus amigos!

-¿Qué, que hora es?

-las ocho y quince, apurate yo ya estoy lista

-entonces asi me voy

-¿en serio? ¿i te vas a ir asi tu?

-es preferible irme asi- decía mientras se ponía los zapatos – después se ponen insoportables, si de por si lo son

-como quieras-dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

Salieron de la habitación y se fueron rumbo al restaurant

-¿conoces por donde es?

-si, conozco bien ese restaurant.. aunque de hecho ya llegamos.

-¿eh?-volteo a ver en donde estaban

-Sakura, bajate o ¿te vas con el?

Sakura volteo a ver de que hablaba y se fijo que había un empleado dentro del auto, el le sonrio, asi que se bajo inmediatamente. Entraron al restaurant y un mesero los llevo hacia una mesa donde a lo lejos se veía un pelo rojizo que se movia mucho y se dio cuenta que era una mujer, cuando iba a decirle algo a Sasuke se pararon frente a la mesa de esa peliroja y cuando menos pensó la peliroja estaba encima de Sasuke, a ella le molesto un poco porque Sasuke la llevaba tomada de la mano y al momento de ver a la peliroja la solto.

Sakura lo veía enojada mientras él le sonreía a esa peliroja y solo contestaba con un si o un no.

-¡hey acaso estoy pintada ¿o que?-dijo muy enojada

Sasuke volteo a verla extrañado por la reacción de esta y se solto de Karin.

-Karin- fue poniéndose Sasuke al lado de Sakura- ella es mi esposa Sakura Haruno

-oh...-tardo en contestar debido a que barria a Sakura con la mirada y extendió su mano- mucho gusto, me llamo Karin.

-desearia decir lo mismo-dijo Sakura entre dientes

-perdon ¿dijiste algo?

-oh si Sakura Haruno- tomo la mano de Karin

-hey, ¿me perdi de algo?- llegaron dos individuos uno de pelo blanco con una sonrisa muy curiosa por sus dientes afilados y un peli naranja muy grande – Sasuke ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto el peliblanco

-bien, ya estoy aquí

-es obvio sino no te estaría viendo jeje ¿y ella quien es?-pregunto sonriendo

-mi esposa Sakura Haruno, Sakura ellos son Suigetsu-¿que hay?-interrumpio suigetsu- y ese es juugo

-un gusto conocerla, señora Uchiha

-dime Sakura- sonrió

El solo atino a sonreírle y por alguna manera Sakura se sintió bien de conocer a alguien como él, para ella el le daba un aire de honestidad.

-bien sentémonos-dijo Sasuke haciendo un ademan con la mano

-y dime Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo está tu hermano? Hace mucho que no se de él- sonreía

-él esta bien, de hecho-miro a Sakura de reojo- tal vez venga en unas semanas por lo de la junta planeada.

Sakura dejo de sonreir más nadie lo noto.

-he, Sasuke. Déjame decirte que has elegido una esposa muy bonita

-por algo la he elegido ¿no crees?

-claro

-y ¿los negocios como van por alla?-pregunto con interés el pelinaranja que hasta ese momento no había vuelto a hablar desde la presentación.

-todo bien, de hecho he decidido intercambiar esa sucursal.

-¿a quien se la vas a intercambiar?-hablo Karin intrigada

-A Naruto, el conoce bien esa sucursal

-¿por cual se la vas a…

-disculpen, sus pedidos-se acerco un mesero entregandole a cada uno un plato

-sasuke-le hablo Sakura en voz baja- nosotros no hemos pedido nada

-no te preocupes ellos han elegido el platillo

-de nuevo una disculpa por la interrumpcion-se retiro el mesero haciendo una reverencia.

-bien en ¿Qué estabamos?-hablo Suigetsu

-la sucursal por la que se la voy a cambiar va a hacer la de aquí-bebio de su copa

-entonces ¿vas a necesitar comprar una casa? Porque yo te la puedo conseguir-hablo Karin

-me parece bien, me gustaría una que…

-estuviera cerca del centro, si se puede con un jardín amplio y que este cerca de una plaza para salir a tomar aire y de preferencia que esta tenga una fuente para que refresque. Ya lo se Sasuke te conozco perfectamente-sonrio

-es obvio que lo conoces no por nada viviste con el-decia suigetsu con una sonrisa picara

-¿Cómo dijiste suigetsu-san?-hablo Sakura con tono de molestia

-¿eh?, disculpa Sakura, no me refería a vivir de forma indecorosa

-no seas celosa Sakura-con una sonrisa arrogante volteo Sasuke hacia Sakura- Karin y yo vivimos juntos un tiempo cuando estábamos en la universidad, es por eso que me conoce tan bien

-oh, disculpen- agacho la cabeza avergonzada

-y dinos Sakura,¿ que te ha gustado de este amargado, prepotente, mujeriego e idiota?- pregunto suigetsu de manera burlona viéndola

-tsk, ¡callate suigetsu!- le dijo Sasuke viéndolo

-b..bueno pues yo… su sonrisa- termino sonriendo Sakura

-¿nada mas?- la miraba expectante la peliroja

-No, por supuesto que hay mas cosas, también- hablo viendo a los ojos a Sasuke- me gusta su cabello negro, es perfecto para enredarlo en mis dedos cuando necesito consuelo, el me apoya en todo casi desde que lo conoci…también es antes que nada un amigo, con el cual puedes hablar de todas tus penas y el te entiende y trata de ayudarte…es demasiado guapo para mi gusto pero… yo me enamore por lo que tiene dentro y no por su físico. Él … es la persona a la que yo amo-termino de decir acercando su rostro al de Sasuke, y ocurrió un rose, un pequeño rose de sus labios.

Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había dicho de él y en realidad había sonado demasiado sincera como para decir que era una mentira, Sasuke sintió que lo que dijo Sakura lo saco del corazón, y no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de besarla, y menos cuando la misma Sakura se lo estaba permitiendo.

Después del beso, la cena continúo, hablaban de negocios y de vez en cuando sacaban una que otra anécdota de Sasuke para reírse de él, al término de la cena todos se despidieron de la pareja de recién casados, no sin antes recordarle a Karin que consiguiera una casa.

El camino rumbo al hotel fue en completo silencio, ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, pero los dos en uno solo, el beso de esa noche. Llegaron al hotel y entraron a su habitación, Sasuke de nuevo fue a la cantinerita a servirse un trago y le ofreció a Sakura pero esta no quiso y le aviso que se iria a acostar, Sasuke le dijo que después iba él y ella asintió.

Sasuke la tenia en su mente, desde el dia en que la conoció se mortifico porque sabia que seria muy difícil sacársela y ahí estaba la consecuencia, ahora estaba casado con ella y … enamorado. Por otro lado Sakura pensaba en los acontecimientos de la cena, cuando le molesto que Karin abrazara a Sasuke, pero sobre todo que no la hubiera tomado en cuenta en ese momento. ¿Quien se creía esa de abrazar a su esposo?, el es su "esposo", de ella y de nadie mas, pero lo que tampoco entendía es porque le importaba tanto eso, podría ser que ella se estuviera enamorando de Sasuke, pero apenas llevaban unos días juntos, eso seria muy rápido, aunque todo puede pasar y de lo único que estaba convencida es de que Naruto le estaba valiendo un bledo y que Sasuke estaba entrando en su corazón poco a poco…

Sasuke fue rumbo a la habitación, y vio a Sakura sentada sobre la cama peinándose el pelo. Él tenia que aclarar lo que en realidad sintió desde que la conoció, asi que decidió hablar con ella

-Sakura-hablo con voz ronca

-¿Qué pasa?- Sakura se levantaba de la cama y la tendía

-yo.. creo.. que… nose- decía agarrándose su cabello

-¿tu crees que?- decía dulcemente

-creo que…¡estoy enamorado de ti!- dijo sin mas. Sakura solo lo veía, estaba en shock, él le había confesado lo que sentía.

-Sasuke yo…

-se que amas a Naruto,… pero tenia que decírtelo. Si te parece mejor dormiré en la sala-salia de la habitación

-¡espera!- corrió Sakura y lo detuvo-tenemos que hablar-se oyo segura y Sasuke se sorprendió

Sakura se llevo a Sasuke e hizo que se sentara en un extremo de la cama y ella en otro.

Se formo un silencio, ninguno de los hablaba, el silencio era demasiado comodo, no se atrevían a hablar.

-espero que me entiendas, que tengo que hablar con ella para aclararle todo… yo nunca había sido un cobarde hasta ese día en que deje a mi hermano a cargo de lo que era mi deber hacer- se oia un rubio

-claro que lo entiendo…-se oia la voz triste de Ino- espero que te valla bien- sonreía con su mirada triste al rubio que iba a abordar un avión.

-gracias Ino, tu me comprendes demasiado… hasta luego

Después de unos minutos anunciaron un vuelo…

_el vuelo con destino a Londres esta saliendo en este momento._

-sasuke- decidio hablar la pelirosa- yo… no se… si lo que me estas di..diciendo sea cierto-lo miro

-le estuve dando muchas vueltas…y estoy seguro de lo que siento…pero….yo se que tu amas a Naruto es por eso que… no te lo había dicho-hablaba mirando sus manos.

- yo…desearía decirte que te amo… pero no sé si sea el momento- agacho la mirada, pero inmediatamente la levanto- quiero que me comprendas-comenzo a llorar-no ha sido fácil para mi lo que me hizo tu hermano …y yo…yo estoy confundida

Sasuke la acerco a él y la abrazo, ella sollozaba mientras el miraba hacia el techo, sus palabras le dolían, le dolía que ella aun tuviera a Naruto en su corazón, pero el solo podía esperar que ella sola se lo sacara, el no era nadie para arrebatarle ese sentimiento tan rápido.

El se fue alejando de ella, y le limpio los rastros de lágrimas que aun cubrían sus ojos, se levanto y decidió salir del cuarto. Para él era mejor no estar cerca de ella en esos momentos, ella estaba confundida y estando cerca solo la iba a confundir mas. Pero antes de salir por completo sse paro un momento.

-Sakura- trato de llamar la atención de la chica

-¿Qué.. que pasa?- tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-voy a salir un rato… yo.. no creo volver mas noche

-¿pero donde vas a dormir?

-no… no lo se… hasta mañana- y sin mas salió de la habitación hacia la sala, cogió su chaqueta y cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta escucho que tocaban era raro puesto que eran mas de las doce de la noche, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.

Era el, era por el que Sakura tanto lloraba. ...

.

Era Naruto…

lamento mushisimo la taradanza pero eh estado hasta el full de trabajo en la escuela que no me deja hacer nada

espero que les haya gustado el cap porque fue muy dificl realizarlo

dejen muchos reviews

bye


	5. Chapter 5

_S__in mas salió de la habitación hacia la sala, cogió su chaqueta y cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta escucho que tocaban era raro puesto que eran más de las doce de la noche, se acerco y la abrió._

_Era el, era por el que Sakura tanto lloraba. ..._

_Era Naruto…_

-¿Cómo estas hermano?- estaba sonriendo el rubio

-mucho mejor de lo que estaba antes- dijo sarcásticamente- vienes a hablar con Sakura ¿cierto?

-pues…si… vengo a ofrecerle una disculpa por…

-pasa debe estar en el cuarto-salió del departamento dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca y yéndose- mañana pasas por la oficina para hacer los cambios que acordamos, ya que estas aquí hay que aprovechar.

-Sí, pero ¿A dónde vas?- se oía angustiado Naruto

-a dar una vuelta- hablo secamente

- ¿pero a que parte?

-no te importa

-pero…

-¡cállate de una buena vez ¿quieres?-grito exasperado-

-¡espera!

-adiós

-¡Sasuke esperaaa!

Demasiado tarde, el ya había salido de la habitación y se dirigía a la recepción.

Por otro lado Sakura había escuchado unos gritos, ¿Quién podría estar peleando con Sasuke? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Salió de la habitación y al llegar a la sala, lo vio, hay estaba…

-Na…Naruto-susurro

-Sakura-chan

Todo era desconcierto, por un lado Sakura estaba triste de verlo, no era fácil para ella estar viendo al tipo que la dejo plantada en el altar, como era posible que se atreviera a presentarse después de todo el daño que le causo. Y Naruto…. El sabía de antemano que Sakura estaba muy dolida, era un completo idiota por haberle hecho algo como eso.

Todo estaba en silencio, ambos se miraban, nadie decía ni hacia nada…. Naruto intento abrir la boca, pero Sakura se lo impidió.

-¡¿A qué has venido?- hablo de forma dura, aunque no sabía ni como había podido hablar.

-y-yooo, lo lamento- dijo Naruto cabizbajo- de verdad lo siento mucho

- ¡¿y crees que con decir lo lamento arreglaras algo?- se exalto-¡si me hubieras dicho que no te querías casar conmigo antes, nada de esto estaría pasando!-

Era demasiado para ella, estar frente al hombre con el cual había pasado varios años de su vida como una tonta enamorada. Quien se creía para llegar de pronto y decir esas palabras tan inútiles, pensaba que con un "lo lamento" todo estaría arreglado Ja estúpido.

-¡Sakura-chan por favor déjame explicarte!- hablaba moviendo sus manos rápidamente- y-yo se que fui un tonto, un estúpido por hacerte algo como eso, pero yo….no podía casarme y…

-¡No me interesan tus excusas baratas, escuchame bien Naruto, LARGATE DE MI VIDA NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!- esto último se lo grito a la cara mientras abria la puerta del cuarto para que saliera- ¡LARGATE!, ¡LARGATE! ¡LARGATE! ¡LARGATEEEEEEE!

Naruto la vio con culpa y salió de ahí sin decir nada más, Sakura cerro de portazo y se dejo caer, necesitaba llorar todo el daño que le estaba causando.

_En la recepción del hotel_

Naruto bajaba, se sentía terrible, todo lo que ella sufría era por culpa de él, pero le dolía, le dolía que la hubiera perdido, él hubiera preferido que las cosas salieran de otro modo, pero claro como es tan tonto tenía que a ver arreglado las cosas tan arrebatadamente. ¡ERA UN IMBECIL!

Sasuke estaba a punto de tocar el botón del elevador que lo llevara hasta su piso, en esos momentos Sakura lo necesitaba pero lo interrumpieron en su acción...

-Ella está mal, no me perdono y yo… me siento terrible- estaba a punto de llorar

-¿Qué querías Naruto? ¿Que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos y te dijera no hay problema te perdono por el daño que me causaste? Es obvio que no… ni siquiera dejaste que pasara el dolor, eres un imbécil-movió la cabeza negativamente, mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor volteo a ver a Naruto- intenta acercarte de nuevo a ella y da te por muerto.

Sakura seguía llorando, se sentía devastada, y el único hombro que tenia para apoyarse se había ido, en esos momentos necesitaba que Sasuke la reconfortara era lo único bueno que le había pasado en esos días.

La puerta se empezó a abrir, Sakura levanto la vista con lagrimas en los ojos, era Sasuke, así que no espero mas y salto de donde estaba sentada y se lanzo hacia el abrazándolo, Sasuke se sintió extrañado, pero hizo lo mismo y también la abrazo. Ella lo necesitaba.

Solo lloraba, y el solo la abrazaba mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-shh.. Todo estará bien…todo se resolverá.

Ella comenzó a calmarse, por alguna causa extraña, Sasuke la calmaba y le era reconfortante estar cerca de él abrazándolo.

Poco a poco Sakura se quedo dormida y Sasuke la llevó hacia la habitación, depositándola suavemente en la cama y cubriendo con la sabana. Se quedo hay observando sus ojos hinchados por llorar, aun creía que ella no se merecía haber pasado por algo como eso.

Al ver que Sakura estaba tranquila durmiendo salió del cuarto y se sirvió una copa de vino, sería muy difícil su vida a partir de ese comienzo

Al día siguiente…

Sakura se despertó tarde, eran exactamente las 11:15 de la mañana, recordó todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior, pero eso no le preocupaba en lo mínimo, lo que le preocupaba era saber donde había pasado la noche Sasuke. Se levantó rápidamente y reviso toda la habitación, desde el baño hasta la cantinera, pero no había rastros de Sasuke, ella se sintió mal al pensar que Sasuke se había ido dejándola sola, pero cuando se dirigía hacia el tocador vio una nota que decía:

_Querida Sakura:_

_Me he ido a una reunión muy importante de las empresas, hubiera querido despertarte para decírtelo pero viendo lo que viviste ayer decidí que era mejor dejarte descansar un poco más._

_PD:Lo más seguro es que regrese por la tarde, si tienes ganas no dudes en darte un paseo por la ciudad, llama a Juugo, el te puede dar un tour, te dejo el teléfono._

-¿Salir a dar un tour?..¿Después de lo que paso? No lo creo-pensó Sakura

Se dirigió al baño, al parecer quería darse una buena ducha.

-Bien señores, esa es mi proposición, solo queda en sus manos si aceptan o no- hablaba cortésmente Sasuke.

-Mmm… por mí no hay ningún problema, solo quisiera saber el porqué de este cambio- comentaba un señor de mediana edad de ojos grises llamado Kakuzo

-Bien- comenzó Sasuke- el cambio se debe a que Naruto, tiene que volver a Konoha por su próxima boda.

-¿Su próxima boda? ¿Qué no se había cancelado?

-Si, pero no se casara con la misma mujer

-¿Cómo?

-Disculpe lo grosero que puede sonar esto, pero eso es parte de mi vida personal- hablo Naruto viendo firmemente al señor Kakuzo

- Tiene razón, mis disculpas por entrometerme. Y por eso es que yo estoy de acuerdo

Todos los demás accionistas estuvieron de acuerdo, la junta termino después de las cinco, después de haber tratado diferente puntos y de haber firmado el acuerdo. Comenzaron a salir y solo quedaron Naruto, Sasuke y Karin.

-Bien ahora que todos han aceptado esto, deben firmar aquí, donde recae la responsabilidad de cada uno en la nueva empresa, por así decirlo.

Sasuke se acercó a la mesa y firmo los documentos así como Naruto, Karin se retiro a esperar fuera a Sasuke mientras este hablaba con Naruto

-¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan?- pregunto Naruto cabizbajo

-Dentro de lo que cabe bien… cuando me vine a la junta aun no despertaba.

-Dile por favor que espero sinceramente- se dirigió a la puerta- que me perdone algún día. Hasta luego Sasuke y… muchas gracias- Salió sin mirar atrás.

Sasuke se quedó ahí parado, viendo hacia la puerta, pensando en lo que había sido de su vida a partir de un momento para acá.

-He, Sasuke- trato de llamar Karin la atención de Sasuke- Vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre.

-Si claro, ¿Te parece si vamos por Sakura?

-Si pero que sea rápido ¿si? Tengo hambre- hablo dirigiéndose hacia el elevador con Sasuke detrás.

Sakura por su parte estaba recostada en el sofá viendo hacia un punto de la pared, recordando todos los momentos que pasó con Naruto, el tiempo que desperdicio con él y lo tonta que era en seguir clavada en un tema que ya tendría que haber acabado desde el momento en que la dejo tirada en el altar.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando entraron al cuarto. Sasuke miraba como Sakura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y para no asustarla se acerco despacio hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Sakura

-¿Qué?- volteo rápidamente

-¿Ya has comido algo?- hablaba tiernamente

-No, no tengo hambre.

-Tienes que comer, no debes de dejarte caer

-No tengo apetito.

Sasuke se le quedo mirando hasta que se escucharon unos tacones entrar por la puerta y…

-Por Dios que tengo hambre, apúrense ¿quieren?- era Karin.

-Vamos Karin, que impaciente eres, no creo que te vayas a morir por eso- tenia Sasuke una sonrisa de medio lado.

En cambio Sakura solo se les quedo mirando fijamente, veía los pucheros que hacia Karin porque tenía hambre y la sonrisa de Sasuke al tratar de hacerla sufrir.

-Bien, vamos ya. Sakura, ¿de verdad no quieres comer algo?

-No, estoy bien así gracias.

-Solo no digas que no se preocupa por ti ¿eh Sakura?- dijo Karin saliendo de la habitación- Vámonos que después tengo una cita con mi ginecólogo y si me retraso tu pagaras la próxima cita

-¿No quieres otra cosa Karin?. Regresare rápido, lo prometo.

-¿Qué hago Karin?-

-No sé, deberías intentarla sacar a pasear

-Viste claramente que ella no quiere salir

-Tienes que insistir, ¿Qué te parece si sales con ella en la noche?

-No lo sé-negaba Sasuke- no creo que Sakura quiera salir y..

-Ok no se hable más, en la noche vas, ahora si a comer que me muero de hambre.

Ambos bajaron del carro y se dirigieron al restaurante, una pelea con Karin nunca se ganaba

Por otra parte Sakura se quedo dormida de nuevo, sabía que no debía dormir tanto, pero el sueño era demasiado y lo más seguro era que Sasuke tardare en llegar.

….

Ya era tarde, pasaban más de las 6:30 y a penas iba arribando al hotel, esperaba que Sakura hubiera comido algo, no quería que se enfermara. Subió hacia el cuarto y cuando entro vio a Sakura dormida, su cara reflejaba tristeza que sentía.

Se acerco y la movió para que despertara.

-¿Qué pasa?- Sakura estaba medio adormilada

-No me digas que no has comido

-No, he estado durmiendo.

-Vamos- la jalo del brazo y el saco fuera de la habitación.

.-¿pero qué haces?- exclamo Sakura enojada.

-Vamos al restaurant del hotel, tienes que comer

-¿y si no quiero?

-Mira Sakura, será aunque no quieras ¿me oyes?, no te voy a dejar caer y sabes perfectamente bien el porqué.

-No quiero- al parecer estaba decidida y se paro

-Vamos Sakura pareces niña haciendo tu berrinche- Sasuke se estaba enojando

-No quiero y ya te dije

-Si juegas con fuego te quemas

-¿Y tú eres fuego?-se estaban peleando, no les importaba que la gente estuviera pasando por ahí, pero al parecer a Sasuke si le dio vergüenza y bajo la voz.

-Sakura, por favor, es la última vez que te lo pido, vamos a que comas de perdido algo mínimo

-Sasuke… es que no quiero… no tengo ganas de comer… debes comprender- miraba suplicante

-Haz lo que te plazca-respondió enojado Sasuke metiéndose de nuevo a la habitación y asotando la puerta detrás, dejando a Sakura en el pasillo con las miradas curiosas de los demás huéspedes en ella.

Dio la media vuelta y se metió al cuarto a buscar a Sasuke, él se encontraba al lado de la cantinera sirviéndose una copa.

-No bebas- dijo demandante Sakura

-¿Por qué debería de hacerte caso?, tu no me haces caso a mi- seguía enojado, y según lo que un día le dijo Naruto, era de un genio muy grande.

-Vamos Sasuke, no te enojes por una tontería

-No es una tontería, sabes perfectamente bien que tienes que comer, no entiendo como la gente muere por amor, eso sí es una tontería- Tomo de su copa.

-El amor no es una tontería.

-El amor es pura fantasía y el mismo me lo ha demostrado varias veces

Se estaba poniendo nostálgico, tal vez algún recuerdo se le vino a la mente de alguna novia que lo abandono o algo así.

-A pesar de que acabo de pasar por una desilusión tan grande, yo no creo que el amor sea pura fantasía, yo creo que el amor existe y no entiendo porque hablas así después de que ayer me declaraste tu amor. ¿O es que acaso era mentira?- quería conocer la verdad, quería saber que volviera a decir que se había enamorado de ella, por alguna extraña razón quería que le dijera que la quería.

Al parecer Sasuke no sabía que contestar, se quedo callado y tomo bastante tiempo hasta que levantara la vista y mirara a Sakura.

-Todo lo que te dije ayer…-todavía meditaba la respuesta- era verdad.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la recamara…

-Entonces ¿Por qué dices que el amor es fantasía?- Sakura necesitaba que le aclarara eso. No podía quedarse con la duda, Sasuke se paró.

-Años atrás me traicionaron más de una vez y ayer me di cuenta, que yo no estoy hecho para esas cosas.- Volvió a retomar su camino.

La declaración había dejado a Sakura plasmada, lo habían traicionado y ella cuando se le confesó no pudo decir más que "estoy confundida". Ella también sufría pero se estaba dando cuenta de que Sasuke también, y tal vez había sufrido más que ella.

Había tomado una decisión, hablaría con Sasuke y trataría que juntos sacaran ese matrimonio a flote, porque algo en el interior de Sakura decía que si lo intentaba iba a ser muy feliz al lado de él y ella quería intentarlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desde el año pasado no actualizaba,, uff ya demasiado,, no tengo excusa valida, solo que mi mente se bloqueo completamente y de hecho aun esta medio bloqueada, no me ha gustado el todo el capi porque en si no paso nada interesante, pero ya en el próximo prometo que empieza de lleno el sasusaku,, nos vemos en la próxima,,, dejen reviews plisss


	6. Chapter 6

Había pasado una semana desde que Sakura se entero que Sasuke había sido traicionado anteriormente y por eso no confiaba tanto en el amor por lo que ultimamente las cosas cambiaron un poco, Sasuke solo llegaba al hotel a bañarse y a dormir, Sakura había tratado muchas veces hablar con él pero se notaba que estaba muy enojado y eso le asustaba. Mientras Sasuke vivía su vida fuera del hotel ella buscaba algo que hacer, en toda la semana solo había salido dos veces, una con Juugo para conocer Londres y la otra salió sola, aunque tuvo un gran problema y no quiso volver a salir sola.

Era sábado por la noche, estaba acostada en el sillón viendo la tele sin prestarle la mas minima atención, seguía pensando que si Naruto le hubiera dicho antes que no se quería casar todo hubiera sido diferente, en primer lugar estaría en casa con sus tíos alegre y en segundo no estaría tan confundida en lo que respectaba a Sasuke. Estaba en su mundo de ensoñación cuando alguien hizo sonar la puerta y volteo rápidamente pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez esta vez podría hablar con Sasuke mas grande fue su decepcion al ver que era Karin la que estaba dentro.

-Disculpa, ¿pero como entras asi? Me has asustado- dijo Sakura enojada

-Oh, lo siento, creo que debi a ver tocado antes- hablo Karin fingiendo no notar el enfado de Sakura- ¿pensabas que era alguien mas? Digo, porque Sasuke no llegara hasta mañana por la tarde- su cara denotaba hipocresía

-¿Cómo dices? Sasuke no me aviso nada, ¿donde se encuentra?- estaba mas enojada Sakura, no podía ni avisarle si quiera que iba a salir.

-¿No te dijo? Ah es cierto, están enojados, seguro por eso no te dijo nada

-Habla de una vez- La corto de tajo Sakura, estaba realmente molesta

-No crees que es muy descortes de tu parte ni siquiera invitarme a pasar- espero paciente una respuesta, que no llegaba- No se como se caso contigo pero en fin, es algo que no me debe importar en demasia. Sasuke fue a Konoha, fue en ayuda del imbécil de Naruto- hablaba pasando a la cantina con la mirada de Sakura encima-parece un niño chiquito que no sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

-¿Qué hizo Na-naruto?- aun se le dificultaba decir el nombre, no era fácil hablar tan tranquilamente de alguien cuando te había abandonado después de tantos años

-¿Qué hizo? Mas bien debería ser ¿Qué no hizo?... el tarado quiere inviertir mal en una empresa, una tal Yamanaka, digo a que estúpido se le ocurre invertir en una empresa de cosméticos cuando su rama es de tecnología, solo a él.-Tomo asiento en el sillón de al lado de Sakura- Sasuke estaba realmente enojado, decía que era un imbécil, y tiene toda la razón, ¿como es que no madura después de tantos años? Itachi esta igual de molesto o peor que Sasuke, según tengo entendido harán una junta en Konoha el martes, ira Itachi y de seguro se pondrá buena la bronca

Todo quedo en silencio, Karin miraba expectante a Sakura esperando alguna reacción suya, pero tal parecía que Sakura no diría nada.

Estaba pensando que era cierto, Naruto no tenia mucha experiencia en ese ámbito, pero suponía que tantos años con la familia deberían de haberle servido de algo, aun así el tendría que solucionar los problemas de la empresa, era su empresa, si se la transfirieron a él, él tendría que sacarla a flote. Eso pensaba ella pero las cosas no eran asi

-¿Porqué Sasuke fue?, no es su sucursal.

-Tal parece que no sabes como esta todo este rollo ¿eh Sakura?,-se acomodo los lentes- bien te lo explico rápido y sencillo que se me hace tarde. Hay tres empresas Uchiha, La de Konoha que esta en manos de Naruto, la de Londres en manos de tu esposo y la de Hong Kong en manos de Itachi, si una llegar a quebrar, a las demás no les tardaría en pasarles lo mismo. Todas están conectadas por lo que si una sufre algo por muy pequeño que sea todas la sufren ¿entiendes?

-Eso es complicado-hablaba Sakura pensativa

-Pues si lo es- vio su celular y se levanto- me despido entonces, tengo unos asuntos que atender para la junta del martes, nos vemos- paso a un lado de Sakura

-Espera-la detuvo- yo quiero ir a esa junta ¿se podra?

-No lo se, si Sasuke desea que estes presente supongo que si – se encogio de hombros- ¿algo mas?

Sakura pensaba en algo mas que preguntarle pero por el momento no tenia nada mas

-Bien, en vista de que ya no preguntaras nada nos vemos. Por cierto antes de que se me olvide su casa estará lista para el viernes… y Sakura, no desperdicies a Sasuke, es una buena persona y no quiero que siga sufriendo

Sin mas salio del cuarto cerrando tras de si la puerta y dejando a una Sakura preocupada ahora no solo por sus sentimientos, si no también por lo que le puede pasar a las empresas Uchiha y no porque quisiera vivir bien, sino porque sabia de buena fuente que Sasuke se sentía sumamente orgulloso de la empresa.

Mientras tanto en Konoha.

-No puedo creer que seas tan imbécil-Le gritaba Sasuke a Naruto

-Ya para, deja de estarme gritando quieres, es una buena inversión no se porque tu e Itachi creen que es mala- se mostraba molesto el rubio

-¿Qué porque es mala?, ¿no tienes neuronas Naruto?¿ Como piensas unir una empresa de cosméticos con nosotros?

-¿Y porque no? Ino me dijo hace un tiempo que seria muy buena inversión unir nuestras dos empresas y con la boda yo creo que es lo mejor- estaba decidido el rubio a no escuchar razones-ademas esta sucursal es mia y ni tu ni Itachi tienen voto

-Por mas que Ino sea tu novia, no quiere decir que vas a hacer lo que ella te dice, estúpido- Sasuke trataba de contener su enojo.

-No se te ocurra si quiera llegar a insultar a Ino-le apunto con el dedo

-Deja de estarme apuntando- suspiro mientras se sobaba las sienes- no estaba de acuerdo con Itachi en esto, pero creo que tenia razón en que te dejarías convencer por cualquier empresa para poder ser parte de la bien estipular en el acuerdo que podíamos decidir también en tu empresa

-¿Qué dices? …¿Cómo pudieron a ser eso? ¿es que no confían en mi?-estaba mas molesto que antes

-Lo lamento Naruto,pero creo que con esto que acabas de oir además de lo que piensas hacer se ve claramente que no confiamos en que sepas manejar una empresa-Naruto lo iba a interrumpir pero no se dejo el azabache- Tu no estas echo para eso, a ti te va trabajar de otra cosa, pero asi lo estipulo nuestro padre y asi debio ser

-Son unos desgraciados!

-Calmate Naruto, lo lamento, de verdad, has que preparen la sala de juntas para el martes, trataremos de llegar temprano. Nos vemos pronto

-¿Y quien se supone que va a venir?

-Itachi- dijo Sasuke saliendo de la oficina y dejando a Naruto pasmado, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo.

Sasuke iba saliendo del edificio cuando comenzó a vibrar su celular, lo tomo y vio en la pantalla el nombre de "Sakura", suspiro, lo que le faltaba.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Tengo derecho a que me avises adonde vas no crees?-se oia molesta

-No pensé que te molestara tanto- comenzó a subirse al coche- tuve que viajar de urgencia, lo lamento- comenzó a manejar con las manos libres puestas

-Se porque viajaste, no necesitas contarme- hablo sarcásticamente

-Ni siquiera paso por mi mente el contártelo,¿Quién te dijo?

-Karin, paso hace un rato al cuarto a tomar una copita de vino. Lo que quiero saber es ¿porque no me dijiste?

-¿Para que? No es algo que deba importarte supongo

Sakura dejo pasar el comentario tan cortante

-Voy para alla

-Me regreso mañana temprano

-No te estoy preguntando, te estoy informando, salgo en 10 min. Esperame en el aeropuerto- colgó

Sasuke quedo mudo viendo su teléfono. No podía ser cierto, Sakura le había colgado, vaya que los tiempos cambiaban, aun recordaba la primera vez que la conoció, lo primero que pensó fue "es una mocosa fastidiosa " y sorpresa, no era nada de lo que una vez pensó, comenzando por pensar que nunca se atrevería a cortarle y lo había hecho.

Otro suspiro, cuantos suspiros no habran sido ya en el dia, no quedaba de otra, iria a comer y luego se dirigiría al aeropuerto a recoger a su esposa

Habian pasado solo algunos minutos cuando salio Sasuke de su oficina, sabia perfectamente que si venia Itachi tenia que olvidarse de invertir en la empresa de Ino, él no le veía nada de malo, seria una gran oportunidad para agarrar mas terreno dentro del campo económico, tendría que pensar bien que hacer y que decir para convencer a Itachi ya que por Sasuke no se preocupaba tanto, siempre había sabido que si Itachi decía si Sasuke no se oponía a nada, aunque seria demasiado difícil convencerlo.

Tenia tantos problemas, que no quería tener mas con sus hermanos pero si no se podía arreglar por las buenas, tendrían que ser entonces por las malas. Tenia un gran remordimiento hacia con Sakura por haberla dejado plantada, a ese hecho se le sumaba que los últimos 3 dias había discutido muy seguido con Ino por no tener una casa propia en donde poder vivir y por cualquier cosa que se le pudiera ocurrir a Ino y para acabarla de rematar, los problemas de la empresa.

Tenia viviendo en casa de Sasuke desde que había llegado a Konoha para ponerse a trabajar y sinceramente no había tenido ni tiempo de buscar otro lugar, porque a pesar de que Sasuke le dijo que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera, no estaba seguro de a cuanto se referia.

Sin lugar a dudas tendría que resolver primero lo de la empresa e inmediatamente después buscar la casa para mudarse inmediatamente.

Unas horas después cerca del aeropuerto…

-Sigo pensando que no se a que has venido

-Ademas de querer ayudarte con tus problemas en la empresa creo yo que tengo derecho de ver a mis tios ¿o acaso piensas prohibírmelo?

-Nunca haría algo asi, no se porque piensas que soy un tirano, no te he dado ningún motivo-Se oia que se encontraba cansado

-Te oyes muy cansado- no tenia ganas de ponerse a explicarle nada a Sasuke

-Eso es porque lo estoy, ¿avisaste a tus tios?

-No tuve tiempo, ire mañana a verlos

-Comunicate con ellos, diles que necesitamos asilo por unos días

-¿Qué no se supone que tienes casa?,-se divertiría un rato-o acaso no me quieres llevar porque tienes a tu amante en ella- callo un momento y lo vio enarcando la ceja-oh dios! Me engañas y ni siquiera tenemos un mes de casados, voy a llorar ¿Por qué me haces eso Sasuke? Dime acaso no te doy lo que necesitas-

-Te diviertes diciendo tantas cosas ¿eh?, pues contesto a tu interrogativa, no, no me das todo lo que necesito- la miraba fijamente

-No me referia a eso- hablo a la defensiva Sakura

-Y quien te dijo que me referia a eso?- sonreía de medio lado- tienes la mente muy sucia Saku-chan, deberías lavarla

-Oh, cállate!- se veía apenada-lo dijiste en un tono muy feo

-Ya pues, hablale a tus tios, si no para irnos a un hotel

-Tengo casa ¿no?, asi que llévame a mi casa

-Por eso te digo que le hables a tus tios y..-le interrumpio Sakura- NO!, yo quiero ir a tu casa, quiero dales una sorpresa a mis tios mañana y no me lo arruinaras-haciendo un mohín

-Sakura, no ponemos ir a la casa

-¿Y porque no?- se encontraba de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta

-Porque esta alguien a quien no quieres ver ni en pintura, claro , al menos que ya hayas cambiado de opinión

-¿De que hablas? No te entiendo- se encontraba confundida

-Sakura… Naruto esta en la casa- la miro ella parecía sorprendida- no esta solo.. Ino esta con el

Sakura no reaccionaba, tal parecía que todavía esta digiriendo las cosas.

-No importa- hablo después de salir de su trance con determinación- es tu casa, te la heredaron a ti, por lo tanto es mia también

Sasuke la miraba detenidamente en un semafaro rojo

-¿Estas segura? No quiero limpiar lagrimas de nuevo

-Lo que tendras que limpiar será la casa completa porque no los quiero dentro

-¿Que?, disculpa pero es mi casa

-Tambien mia

-Es mi hermano, no lo puedo dejar botado en la calle a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado

Todo quedo sumido en silencio, Sasuke manejaba por las calles sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde se dirigía, o mas bien se dirigía a ningún lugar.

-No me importa, vamos a nuestra casa

-Pero..-lo interrumpieron de nuevo

-Se puede quedar, pero la tipa no, en eso tienes que apoyarme- estaba decidida

Suspiro por parte de Sasuke

-Si que eres una mujer problemática, diría mi abogado, no puedo correr a Ino, ella no hizo nada, todo fue culpa de Naruto

-En primero- hablo enumerando con los dedos- No me importa saber si la tal Ino es una santa o no, simplemente la quiero lejos de mi casa y segundo lo que piense tu abogado no me interesa, ahora vamos a casa–ordeno sin mas

-¿Desde cuando es solo tu casa?- volteo a mirarla y se veía molesta- Esta bien, como quieras da igual, pero ni se te ocurra armar un escandalo que al menos yo llegare directo a dormir

Y se dio por terminada la conversación.

-En casa de Sasuke, se encontraban dos rubios sentados en el comedor platicando

-Entonces Sasuke ya se fue, ¿cuando vuelve? Para tenerle lista la recamara de invitados

-Sasuke tiene su propia habitación, ¿porque quieres darle la de invitados?

-Bueno, mientras estemos en esta casa supongo que podemos usarla como si en verdad fuera nuestra, en cuanto encuentres una para nosotros dejare de hablar como si fuera nuestra. Y además quiero arreglar un poco los cuartos, están decorados de muy feo gusto y quiero ponerles mas color…

-Se puede saber ¿!porque piensas cambiar las habitaciones de mi casa!?-Hablo fuertementa Sakura que acababa de ingresar al comedor

Los dos presenten en la casa se sorprendieron de verla parada en la puerta, nunca se imaginaron que podría llegar la verdadera dueña de la casa. Mas atrás estaba Sasuke bostezando de lo cansado que estaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para que me contestes?- se encontraba muy enojada Sakura

-Sakura- llamo la atención de la pelirosa Sasuke-Te dije que nada de escándalos

-Entonces que no se tome atribuciones que no le corresponden- sin mas salio del comedor dejando a dos personas en shock.

-Bien, Ino, lamento la forma en que te hablo mi esposa, te pido de la manera mas atenta que como no es tu casa, te mantengas alejada de los cambios, esos solo los decidirá Sakura.- la miraba fijamente a lo que Ino solo asintió,- aunque no creo necesario que lo hagas, ya que hoy mismo te sugiero que salgas de esta casa si en verdad no quieres que ella- señalo detrás de el- te saque de aquí a la fuerza. En cuanto a ti Naruto, busca la casa, tienes todo el dia de mañana, Sakura ha dicho que no quiere ver ni un rastro de ustedes en la casa mañana por la tarde.

-¿Desde cuando te dejas manejar?- estaba enojado

-No me dejo manejar, también es su casa, asi que es lógico que no quiera permitir que nos manden a la habitación de invitados cuando tenemos la nuestra, ¿cierto Ino?-la miro haciendo calar su mirada en ella

-S-Si, claro

-Bien sin nada mas que decir, que tengan buena noche, Ino cuando salgas cierra bien la puerta porfavor.

Salio del comedor


End file.
